


Stacked

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Fic Net 2.0's AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/M, Library Sex, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Jemma's favorite library patron is looking for something new to read, and she knows just the thing. Fitz finds the romance novel she suggests very inspiring.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 93
Kudos: 135
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



The little branch library hummed with activity. Jemma tucked her hair behind her ears, smiling at the afternoon crowd of patrons. The light slanted in through the large windows, marking her favorite time of day. And it was Wednesday, her new favorite day of the week because that was when her favorite library patron came in.

It was silly of her to have a favorite, and she consoled herself with the knowledge that she greatly appreciated all the readers that frequented the stacks, but not all of them had Fitz’s smile, knowledge of tea, or broad appreciation for the written word. It was enough to make any librarian’s heart flutter.

He worked at the local computer chip production plant as an engineer on the overnight shift, which gave him plenty of time to read. Jemma was very happy to help him find his next book and talk to him about what he’d just read.

She smoothed the wrinkles out of her brown pencil skirt and made sure the neckline of her blouse accentuated her curves. At the last minute, she grabbed a pencil and twisted her hair up, leaning into the sexy librarian look. It made her roll her eyes at herself, but after the Milton disaster of two years ago, she’d sworn off dating and was very out of practice.

Right on time, Fitz walked through the door. His hair looked extra combed today, and he had the sleeves of his light blue shirt rolled up to his elbows. Her heart and other parts fluttered. He even had his glasses on. Butterflies took wing in her stomach.

“Hello,” he said, setting a small stack of books on the desk to return. He smiled at her, and she was helpless to do anything but smile back.

“Hi,” she breathed. Fitz probably thought she was daft.

“Jems,” he said, voice rumbly. “I have a problem.”

“Oh, um…” She scrambled to come up with an answer. “Do you need me to show you the medical reference section?”

Fitz leaned against the counter and held up the top book on the stack. “This book is bloody well not what I was hoping it was.” She leaned closer. To read the title, of course, not to catch a whiff of the cologne Fitz used. Something with a hint of leather and spice that made her drool.

“ _The Best of Me_ by Nicholas Sparks.” She made a face but quickly schooled her features. She’d thought it a bit odd when he’d checked it out last week, along with a Steve Berry thriller that seemed more Fitz’s usual type of story, but it was never her place to judge someone’s reading habits. Even when it was Nicholas Sparks. “What didn’t you like about it?”

Fitz’s very blue eyes narrowed. “Look, it’s been a rough patch this month at work, things not working right, blame being spread around, extra work shoveled on all of us, and I wanted something to escape from all that. My mum always called me a romantic, and I wanted to read a bit of a love story, yeah? This—” He waved the book at her. “Is not a love story.”

“The ending is rather rough,” she replied. “I think it’s supposed to show that parts of our past can still have meaning and be important to us in ways we didn’t expect. Like, we don’t know at the time why we go through pain, but later on, we might learn the reason.”

“That’s a lovely sentiment,” Fitz said. His face scrunched up. “But when I picked it up off the rack and skimmed the back, I was expecting two high school sweethearts to fall back into love. I want sweetness and—” He quirked his lips and made a soundless patting gesture with his hands, palm to palm.

“Sex?” she suggested. The other possibility was baking, but in the context that didn’t make sense. Though Jemma wondered if he did bake, kneading dough with those long-fingered hands. Maybe to be formed into cinnamon rolls. She bit her lip.

Fitz’s face tinged with pink. “Yeah…that.”

She crossed her arms and leaned over the counter towards him. “What you need is Romance.”

“Uh.” His gaze dipped lower than her chin, then snapped back. “Maybe?”

“I mean the book genre.”

“Oh.” He scratched at his ear and Jemma thought he almost appeared disappointed. That was interesting. For the last three months Fitz had simply been very friendly. Well, at first he’d been silent, then a little grumpy, but after she’d regaled him with a story about not noticing her hair was on fire once because she’d been reading, he’d warmed up to her considerably. Flirty looks were new, however, and she wanted more.

“This way,” she said, walking out from behind the counter to lead him towards the fiction stacks. “I know you’re probably preparing an argument as to why men don’t read romance, but just try a few. They’re like crisps, you can never eat—or read—just one.”

She halted just past the entrance of the aisle, scanning the neat rows of paperbacks and hardcovers to find things he might like.

“Do you read them?” Fitz asked.

Jemma hoped he never found out about the pile of highlander romances stacked beside her bed. “I do.”

“What do you like about them?”

That was an encouraging question. She flashed him a smile. He smiled back while brushing a hand over his stubble, which she always thought would feel amazing rubbing against her thighs.

Right. None of that. She was a professional. She could have a crush on her patron, in a professional way.

“I like the skill required to tell a story in which there are at least two main characters who need to have distinct character arcs, as well as the fact that because the reader more or less knows the ending the author has to write well enough to keep you interested in the journey, in how the characters reach their happy ending.”

Fitz’s brows had drawn together. “I’ll keep that in mind while I’m reading. Now, what do you recommend, Miss Jemma?”

She ignored how fluttery she got over him calling her that, focusing on the books and Fitz’s reading history.

“Here.” Jemma pulled down a copy of Juno Rushdan’s _Every Last Breath_. “It’s a romantic thriller, so the twisty plot and high stakes will feel familiar. Start there.”

Fitz took the book and turned it over. While he read the back copy, she continued searching for another suitable work. Jemma ran the fingers along the spines of the books, the covers glossy and smooth.

“What about something funny?” he asked from behind her.

She paused, her nail tapping at a book. “This is one that’s a bit further down the rabbit hole. A historical, but Tessa Dare is quite amusing, and I enjoyed it.” She turned to hand it to Fitz, nearly running into him since he stood much closer than she’d been expecting. “Oh,” she murmured. Her feet tangled themselves as she tried to take a step backward. Stumbling, she braced herself to pitch headlong onto the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled against a very warm chest. Fitz’s cologne smelled even better up close. She breathed in deeply, pressing her face to his shoulder.

“You alright?” he rumbled. His hand stroked her back.

She could get use to that. “I’m afraid my pride is bruised a little, but nothing else.”

Fitz didn’t let her go.

She didn’t move.

Finally, footsteps nearing the end of the aisle made them spring apart. Jemma ensured her makeshift bun was still in place, patting at her hair while watching Fitz bend over to scoop the books they’d dropped off the floor. In a detached manner—oh, who was she kidding? She ogled his bum as his trousers pulled tight over the muscles.

Tonight would be one of those nights where she’d be indulging in one of the one-handed reads she owned.

Poor Fitz, he’d probably be very put out if he realized how hot the librarian was for him.

Books in hand, they made their way past a woman with white hair and spectacles who perused the new release shelf. She was a frequent flyer at the library and Jemma knew just what she wanted.

“Hello, Mrs. Applegate,” Jemma said. “I have the latest J.R. Ward tucked behind the counter waiting for you.”

The woman beamed. “Thank you, dear.” She tilted her head, her gaze on Fitz’s back. “And nice choice.”

“I…I’m not…”

Mrs. Applegate patted her hand. “You are. Try pie, that’s how I snared Mr. Applegate.”

“Thank you?” Jemma scrambled after Fitz, now imaging him sucking whipped topping off his fingers. It changed to her doing the licking.

Jemma really hoped the batteries in her vibrator were charged. She might have run them flat last Wednesday and couldn’t remember if she’d plugged her jackrabbit in or not. Drat. It’s not like she could ask her roommate to check. Though that sounded like something Skye would possibly do, but it would result in a detailed analysis of all things dating related over their planned dinner of Chinese takeaway, and Jemma did not feel up to that.

“What sort of topic are you interested in for your nonfiction read this week?” she asked, catching up to Fitz.

He stopped walking and blinked at her, his blue eyes a little glazed. “Well, um…” He shook his head. “Nonfiction, ah, yes. Yeah.” His tongue darted out to lick his top lip and Jemma thought she might need him to hold her up again. “Do you have the one about fish?”

“Fish?”

Fitz put his hands on his hips. “Someone at work was saying there are books that delve into the history of one specific thing? Like salt? There’s one about Cod, I think. It sounded interesting.”

“Oh, yes, it is in fact titled _Cod_. I think it’s on the shelf, but it’s pretty popular. You might have to do with a book on a different fish.”

“Ah, that’s fine.”

The well-used hardback copy was indeed on the shelf, and Fitz added it to his pile.

The heels of Jemma’s pumps tapped on the floor tiles as she led Fitz back to the desk to check out, counting down the seconds until Fitz left and she wouldn’t see him again until next week. That sounded dreadful.

Behind the desk, she scanned his card then the codes on the books. The printer hummed and spit out a short paper receipt with the book’s due dates. The ripping sound of the paper as she pulled it free jolted her mind. Skye would absolutely cheer her on if she knew what Jemma was thinking.

Putting the receipt on the counter, she tugged the pencil from her hair. It fell around her shoulders in soft brown waves, smelling like her orange scented shampoo. Fitz made a noise, and she shot a glance at him. His head hung down as he appeared to contemplate his trainers.

It got easier to write her name and mobile number on the receipt.

“Here,” she said, sliding the paper under the front cover of the Tessa Dare book with its overwhelming amount of purple. Really, how could she not be attracted to a man who would agree to read that book without blinking an eye? “You can text or call to tell me what you like or don’t like about the romances. Or anything, really.”

Fitz nodded. He hauled the books into his arms and headed towards the door. Her heart fell. She’d given him her number and he hadn’t even mentioned it.

Halfway to the door, Fitz turned around and grinned at her. “Thank you, Jemma. See you next week!”

She laughed and smiled back, a knot between her shoulders easing. Raising a hand, Jemma waved at him. “Happy reading!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oops, this is now three chapters. Turns out my one-shot PWP had more plot than I thought it did!_

The library receipt crinkled under Fitz’s fingers and he smoothed it out against the cover of the novel he’d just finished reading. Jemma’s number, penned neatly in her precise handwriting, stared back up at him. He’d finished both romance novels she’d recommended and now he simply needed to formulate something clever to say to her.

He’d dithered all weekend about calling or texting her, but what if he’d misread her signals? She’d said he could call talk to her about anything while appearing to flirt. Maybe. There’d been a lot going on with her thick dark hair tumbling around her shoulders. The sweet shampoo scent had been a tad overwhelming. If he’d been a different sort of fellow, he would have leapt the counter, kissed her soundly, and ridden off with her on his non-existent white stallion.

Instead, he’d gone mute and nearly forgotten to say goodbye, and then he’d been worried she’d only been pitying him and providing him a person to chat about books with. Fitz had still googled a nice restaurant for them to go to if he ever managed to work up the courage to ask her out. That was his big plan for Wednesday. Return the books, tell her how much he enjoyed the romance novels—he wasn’t surprised, Jemma knew his reading tastes—and politely ask her out.

Picking up his mobile, he typed in her number.

**Hi, it’s Fitz. You chose good books.**

He erased that. It sounded terrible.

**Hello, this is Fitz. Thank you for giving me the opportunity—**

He erased that one too. Dammit, this was bloody hard. What could he possibly say to the girl he fancied about books? Even if she was a librarian.

**Hey, this is Fitz. I wanted to finish the romance novels before texting. I really enjoyed them. See you on Wednesday?**

He sent it before he could reconsider. Maybe he should have added an emoji? A smile?

His mobile pinged almost immediately.

**I knew you’d like those stories. They’re very emotionally satisfying. I’m so glad you texted** **😊 I’ll be there Wednesday!**

Cripes, Jemma had included an emoji. Fitz rubbed his temples. Would it look daft if he sent one now? He turned his mobile off and set it down. Dating had never exactly been his strong suit, and it didn’t help that Jemma had been starring in every one of his sexual fantasies for more than a month. It’s not like she’d know that just from looking at him, but it still made him trip over his words more than usual when he was around her. He simply didn’t know how to let her know that he not only wanted an infinite amount of time to chat with her about everything from tea to novels to politics, but he also wanted to spend a great deal of time with his face squished right between her magnificent tits.

She probably would never speak to him again if she knew of his nefarious designs on her person.

A small voice in the back of his head smugly said that librarians usually didn’t handpick nearly everything their patrons read, or lead them around to all the shelves while wearing a blouse with a low neckline. Or hold onto them quite that long after tripping.

Fitz couldn’t quite believe it. Jemma was so interesting, lovely, brilliant…how could she be flirting with him?

He leaned back in his reading chair, _Cod_ mocking him from where it sat on the ottoman. He should read it. The writing was engaging and entertaining, two things you didn’t always find in a nonfiction book, but he rather think about Jemma staring in the historical romance he’d just read. He rested his head against the chair and closed his eyes. The heroine’s last name had even been Simms, which he’d kept reading as Simmons.

He could easily imagine Jemma, with her brandy colored hair, being dusted with sugar like the heroine in the book had been when the hero had first seen her. Fitz would lick it off, spending extra time on the choicest bits of Jemma. The corner of her lips, tracing his tongue from freckle to freckle.

And now he was back to getting his face between her tits.

If only he could be like the Duke in the book, all confident charm, taking what he wanted.

His hand drifted down his front as he imagined kissing her when she’d tumbled into his arms instead of just standing there like a ninny. In his mind, he’d sweep her off her feet and kiss her soundly, just like the book. Wouldn’t be bad if she barely had anything on. He’d love to know the color of her nipples. He made them pink in his imagination, standing out and begging for his attention.

Though he knew the biggest fantasy was probably her saying yes when he asked her out.

#

The air conditioning in the library must have been turned up to eleven. Jemma shivered, goosebumps prickling her skin. She probably shouldn’t have worn a flimsy summer dress to work, but she’d wanted to be seasonally appropriate, fresh, and festive when Fitz showed up.

Her mobile beeped with the soft chimes she’d programmed in after Fitz had messaged her on Monday night. She glanced around to make sure nobody was watching before she pulled her mobile out from under the counter.

**I won’t be there on time** **😢I got called in for a work emergency and can’t make it until just about five. If your shift ends leave me some new books behind the counter.**

Her finger moved rapidly over the screen. **I’ll be here!** Message sent, she grabbed a bulky cardigan and slipped it on. The heat felt like a hug. Not the hug she wanted, but it’d do for now. A little knot of disappointment formed in her chest. She slipped the mobile in a pocket of the cardigan. Smiling at Mrs. Applegate as she came forward with her weekly haul, Jemma tried not to let the tiny niggling thought bother her that Fitz might be blowing her off. That was absurd.

“Where’s your fellow?” Mrs. Applegate asked. Her neck creaked as she craned it to see over the counter like Jemma might have stashed Fitz on the reserved shelves.

“Running late today.” Jemma picked up the first book on the pile. “Oh, I’ve heard good things about this author.” The hunky guy on the cover seemed to be having a problem with his shirt ripping, but to be honest, that was a common ailment among romance cover models. “You’ll have to tell me if the story’s good.”

“When’s your beau going to be here? You’re all dolled up for him and he's missing it!”

Jemma subdued a wince as she checked out the book. “He said five.”

“But, dear, doesn’t he know the library closes at four-thirty today?”

#

Fitz flipped his blinker on. The clipped sound warred with that of the windshield wipers of his coupe as he turned into the library parking lot. The very empty library parking lot.

Where was everybody?

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Had a little rain run everyone off? Well, it’d take more than a downpour to keep him away from Jemma. Rabid porcupines, perhaps, or a river of lava. A gentle drizzle hardly amounted to anything. And rodents or molten rock would only be a temporary barrier anyway. He’d find a way past.

Fitz parked, carefully wrapped the two books he was returning in a plastic bag, and made a dash for the front door. It opened just as he reached the entrance. Thunder boomed with a loud crack right overhead as he rushed inside.

“Hello,” he said, turning to Jemma. She looked lovely in a floral dress. The skirt hugged her hips and stopped a bit above her knees, while the sleeveless top left her arms bare. The square neck framed her collarbones and cleavage, making a very enticing picture. Her high ponytail swung back and forth as she shook her head at him.

“I’m glad you didn’t melt out there.” Another clash of thunder punctuated her words. Outside the door, the rain when from falling to downpouring. He put his back to it, squinting into the dim and empty library interior.

“Jemma,” he said. “Is the power out? Is that’s why there’s nobody here?”

She laughed, a sound he already knew he craved. “No, but we close at four-thirty on Wednesday.”

“What?” Dammit, he’d check the hours when he’d first started frequently the library, and some connection in the back of his brain piped up to let him know that yes, indeed, the place closed early mid-week. He should have checked again, before keeping her past the end of her shift. “Bloody hell, I’m sorry, Jemma.” He shoved a hand through his damp and tangled curls. “I didn’t mean to inconvenience you.”

“It’s fine. I’ve got the system still running along with a few books for you to choose from at the desk.”

He followed her swaying hips. Every step they took echoed inside the building. It felt empty, the dark corners ominous, but Jemma shone like a beacon, drawing him along in her wake.

Christ on a cracker, this wasn’t going at all how he’d planned.

He’d had all the steps worked, from how he’d smile at her, to how he’d lean on the counter, and even had the address memorized of the restaurant he wanted to take her to with its cloth napkins and two wine glasses.

Jemma went behind the counter and he stopped, not wanting to intrude on her domain. He must have read everything between them wrong. No date, no anything. She was doing her job helping someone who enjoyed books find new things to read. All his dreams of the last couple months slid to the floor, the clatter in his head louder than the rolling thunder.

“You can come back here,” Jemma said, cheer in her voice. “We’re quite alone.”

He slid one foot over the forbidden line, then the other. His head raised from the toes of his trainers to find Jemma bent over, arse pointing right at him. The furtive, fleeting thought occurred that he should simply ignore how tight her dress curled around her rear. It dissipated like a soap bubble in a hurricane-force gale. His cock pressed tight against the zip of his trousers, demanding attention. He furtively adjusted himself, barely getting his hand away from his prick before Jemma turned to face him, a novel in her hands.

“What was your favorite part of the historical?” she asked.

 _The part where I imagined you as the main character_ But that probably wasn’t the best answer. Fitz coughed. “Rather like the details about Vauxhall. I had to look up the lamps.”

Jemma nodded slowly. “Any other parts?” Her voice had taken on a slightly husky tone and her eyes sparkled.

A deep boom of thunder startled the words out of him. “Page 293,” he blurted. A rush of heat surged into his cheeks as the scene, with its very naughty bits, replayed in his head. He’d liked it a great deal, even though, to be honest, he knew he had no desire to be quite so commanding. The other way would be better, with him on his knees worshiping every inch of her glorious body while praising her brilliant brain.

Twin spots of color appeared on Jemma’s cheeks. “Oh yes, I do have that dog eared in my copy at home.”

It belatedly occurred to Fitz that Jemma had also read the sex scenes in the Tessa Dare book. That idea did not calm his cock down in the least. Jemma’s eyelashes swooping down as the pink tip of her tongue swiped over her bottom lip also did zero to calm the situation down. “The kissing scenes were nice,” he whispered.

“Yes.”

He might not be a duke, and Jemma certainly didn’t need rescuing, but maybe, just maybe, he could borrow a tiny bit of courage from what he’d read. He took a step towards her, and the space between them shrank and heated as if the atoms of the air between them sparked to life.

“Kiss me, Fitz,” Jemma breathed. His eyes traced the shape of her lips as she spoke the words.

Oh, thank goodness.

Doing his best duke impression, he leaned closer to Jemma and wrapped her ponytail around his fist to tilt her head back. Jemma’s lips parted.

Fitz kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma took pride in her ability to clearly visualize possible scenarios. It was a talent that allowed her to mentally practice presentations or envision physics problems as real-world situations. It was disconcerting to realize her imagination had utterly failed her when it came to kissing Fitz.

He tasted sweet like he’d been eating sugar. She couldn’t get enough of it, or of the scent and feel of him. Desire crackled through her, setting off waves of gooseflesh over her arms and thighs. More, she needed more. Jemma had wanted him for so long that words like slow seemed meaningless.

She fisted her hands into his shirt and pulled him along with her as she backed up. When her rear met the lower counter to one side of the main check-in desk, she broke the kiss to hop up onto it. Her legs parted and she hooked a foot behind Fitz’s knee to pull him and the impressive bulge in the front of his trousers against her.

He made a pleased sounding moan and caught her lips again. His hands went to her back, warm palms pressing their heat through her thin dress, then slid to her side, and after a brief hesitation one moved to her breast. Jemma arched into the touch and mewled. “More,” she gasped. All, she needed all of him.

He tweaked her nipples with both hands, then settled them onto her thighs.

“I…I want you. Now,” Fitz said, pressing his forehead to hers. “Been wanting.”

Jemma had too, but most of her vocabulary seemed to have disappeared. The scene from the book Fitz had mentioned still tugged at the edges of her consciousness. Maybe she could lean on that. “Push my skirt up,” she told him. It was a good place to start.

Fitz kicked a rolling stool over and perched on it, leaving him eye level with her waist. He must be thinking of the scene in the book too. Grasping the hem of her dress, he pushed it up an inch.

“Higher,” she instructed. Another inch of thigh was exposed. “Higher,” she said again. “To my waist.”

With an almost growl, Fitz bared her legs, including the elastic holding her thigh-high pantyhose in place. She spread her legs wider.

“Jemma,” he groaned, his eyes briefly meeting hers before dropping back down to her bared sex. “You haven’t got any knickers on.”

“I started the day with some,” she said as if they were talking about something else besides her underthings. “But when the library closed, I slipped them off. I’ve been wanting too.”

Fitz smiled dreamily. He kissed her knee, following it with one on her thigh, and continuing his way up to nuzzle against her pussy. One soft kiss to her labia, then another.

She lost her ability to hold back with him so damned close to where she wanted him. Jemma curled her fingers into his curls as she’d wanted to do for ages and directed him to her clit. The wheels of the stool squeaked as Fitz scooted closer to her. He eagerly pressed his tongue to her pussy, lashing her clit before dragging the tip of it down to press inside her channel.

Keeping one hand on Fitz’s head, Jemma leaned back and braced herself on the other. Rain drummed against the library’s roof, echoing the frantic pounding of her pulse. She rolled her hips to grind against the warm wetness of Fitz’s tongue.

He was rather good at this, and he sounded just as pleased about it as she did.

Jemma knew they’d skipped over a few courtship steps, but honestly, there’d been weeks of unbearable tension between them and it shouldn’t be surprising that it’d broken over them like the storm had over the town.

The muscles of her belly tightened.

“More. Fingers,” she panted. That hadn’t been in the book, but she wasn’t a fictional character and her body wanted the friction.

“Jemma,” Fitz moaned. He lapped at her clit as he pressed a finger deep into her. She’d underestimated how good that would feel as well. A second finger joined the first. He slid them in and out in time with his licks.

Her climax hit hard, and she whimpered through it. Fitz, his scruff wet from her body, smiled proudly up at her from between her legs. She’d never seen anything more disarming. “More?” she asked.

His gaze fixed back on her pussy.

“No.” She tugged at his hair. “All. I want all of you.”

“I wasn’t exactly planning on, uh, this,” he said as he stood. “I don’t have…”

Jemma leaned around him and opened a drawer. She held up a condom. “We put a jar out on teen nights.”

“Bloody brilliant,” Fitz said, voice awed. He studied the front of her dress for a moment, frowned, then yanked. The fabric of the dress slipped lower, along with her bra, leaving her breasts exposed. Her already aching nipples tightened further in the cool air. Fitz palmed one side, making a very masculine noise of satisfaction.

Jemma rubbed the aching point of her breast against his hand while working his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers. She got it half free before giving up and dropping her fingers down to trace the hard line of his cock. Fitz groaned and thrust against her touch. Clearly, her imagination hadn’t done this part of him justice at all.

She fumbled with his button and zip, and Fitz finally had to take a step back and get his prick free himself.

They shared a glance. In the book, this would be when the duke had flipped the heroine over and taken her from behind.

Fitz’s lips quirked. “I want to see your face,” he said. How did he manage to know just what she’d been thinking?

“Good.”

She opened the condom and wrapped her hand around his cock. It throbbed in her grasp and her body answered in kind.

Unable to wait, she directed the head to her clit, rubbing herself against it.

Fitz cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers. It was all too much, and she peaked again.

“Fuck,” Fitz whispered.

“More,” she said, lightheaded from the pleasure.

Somehow, she rolled the condom down his length.

“Oh, it’s blue.” She gave his girth a little squeeze. “Matches your eyes.”

Fitz’s nose wrinkled, but then he was crowded against her with his cock nudging at her entrance. Jemma grabbed his arse—which felt perfectly shaped for her hand—and encouraged him to thrust. A hitch of breath, a sigh, and he slid to the hilt inside her.

Magnificent.

They clung together, their harsh breathing and the rain the only sounds in the dim library. The air was cool and damp, the counter under her uncomfortable, and she knew this wasn’t exactly professional behavior, but…oh, _but_ …the warm man in her arms with his slightly spicy scent, the way they fit together…she was home. Wherever he was, that would be where her heart lived.

How bloody terrifying.

Fitz’s hips pulsed and a needy sound rumbled through his chest. She found herself pushed back and had to catch herself on one hand as he plunged his cock into her again and again. With her other hand, she cupped his cheek and guided his mouth to hers. The kisses were rough and messy, a clash of lips, tongue, and teeth.

Somehow, one of Fitz’s hands traveled up her thigh to her clit. It rubbed tight little circles that sent her hurtling over the edge into bliss again, spurred to new heights by the hard length of him in her channel. He moved harder, more demanding, making her lean back further. Their mouths parted and he kissed his way down to her breasts, catching a nipple between his lips and sucking hard.

A half-dozen more thrusts and he groaned against her breast as he came. The jerking of his cock inside her left her dizzy and breathless.

She couldn’t do more than hold on to his shoulders and he slid out of her and pulled off the rubber. In a second, he returned to being pressed against her, his face cuddled between her breasts. She stroked his hair, feeling unguarded and very tender. Fitz kept his face right in her tits.

“Should I leave you three alone?” she joked, her voice a little hoarse.

Fitz hummed softly. “Don’t listen to the mean lady, we’re getting on just fine.” He moved slightly so that one impossibly blue eye was peering up at her. “I, um…I meant to ask you out,” he said, the words punctuated with tiny kisses to her breast. “To eat, er, not like that. Though that was very nice. A restaurant. We could still go? Do you want to go out to me? There are real napkins. It’s just down the hill.”

Jemma nearly laughed at the image of calmly making small talk after being entwined with him. “No, I don’t.”

Fitz winced and he turned his gaze away from her.

Jemma poked his shoulder. “Not because I don’t want to go out with you, silly.” Her mouth had gotten away from her there. “But do you honestly think I could make it through a whole sit-down meal right now without tearing your clothes off? I’m sure it’s a fine place and we’ll go, but they might not appreciate the local librarian crawling into her date’s lap and shagging him before they even have the appetizer course ready. I’m afraid you’re going to have to take me home and spend all night in my bed.”

He tilted his head so she could see his eye again, which now sparkled as a wide smile turned up the corners of his mouth. “Aye?”

“Hurry up. We’ll worry about books later. You can take some of the ones I have at home.”

“Are all the good pages marked?” Fitz helped her hop to her feet.

“Don’t tell anyone I desecrate books like that. I’m probably violating three different librarian oaths of office with my dog ears.” She didn’t actually feel bad about it, she’d bought the books and could do what she pleased with them. And now she could apparently do what she pleased with her favorite patron. She needed to learn all her favorite parts of him and take notes.

If there was anything, she was good at, it was researching a subject. Especially a new, remarkably interesting subject.

She wouldn’t stop until she knew how to take Fitz apart and put him back together again. It was going to be so much fun.

#

Outside the library, the rain had petered off into a light mist. Fitz clasped Jemma’s hand in his as soon as she had the doors locked and led her across the parking lot, avoiding puddles the best he could.

He held the car door open for her, running around and throwing himself into the driver’s side as soon as her delectable rear was seated.

“I’m over past the rail station,” he said.

Jemma had her mobile out. “My place is much closer. I’m just confirming my roommate is out.” She rattled off an address and he gunned the small car’s engine. He’d chosen it for its fuel economy and had even done a few modifications to the engine himself to stretch each gallon still further, but just this once he wished for a big V-8 muscle car. Jemma had been bloody right, they weren’t going to be able to last long enough to share a meal. Maybe take away later.

He skidded the tires leaving the library parking lot. Jemma laughed, her hand gripping his knee. Then higher. And higher. His cock, which had been satisfied mere moments ago, leapt to attention to greet her wandering fingers.

Jemma wanted him. All of him. Every dratted thing that’d landed him here in this small town suddenly seemed so much less of a problem.

He half drifted the little car around a turn and into the parking lot of her flat. She pointed out a space and they tumbled out of the car to race up the steps. Another few moments for Jemma to let them in and he was kissing her again.

It felt so perfect, as if he’d been waiting his entire life to snog Jemma Simmons. He didn’t need to be a duke, or charming, or anything other than the engineer he was. She wanted him.

They bumped their way down the hall, and Jemma tugged his shirt off as they entered a room that must be hers. She dropped it on the floor and followed it with her dress and bra.

His mouth went dry as if he’d not just been balls deep in her. His fingers shook and the sound of his zip was loud as he lowered it. Jemma sat on the bed and scooted back, her legs opening in welcome. He really needed to read more romance novels so he’d have a trove of tricks to try with her. Cock in hand, he stepped towards the bed, only to pause when he caught sight of the stack of books on the floor. The top one was another Tessa Dare book, but the title made his brow raise.

He picked it up. “ _When a Scot Ties the Knot_?” he said, waving it at her. Jemma’s face turned bright red. Fitz toed at the stack. All the books were in the same vein, with a decidedly Scottish bent to them. They all had dog eared pages. He held up another. “ _In Bed with a Highlander_?”

Jemma covered her face with her hands, though the effect wasn’t quite what she probably thought it was since she still had her thighs spread. It chuffed him to imagine her lying in bed and imagining him in her romance books, the same as he had seen her in the fierce willed heroine of the historical he’d read.

“And what’s this?” He tugged at a cord that ran past the books, pulling out a bright pink item that could only be meant for one purpose. “It has rabbit ears!” He’d not ever spent time shopping for vibrators, and the whimsical design tickled his fancy. “It’s adorable.” Though he’d like to pull it apart to see how it ticked, so he could make it even better for his Jemma. “And here I was thinking it was only me having a bit of alone time after reading the saucy parts.”

“Fitz,” Jemma whined. She peeked between her fingers. “Wait, you too?”

He set the books and vibrator back in place. She wouldn’t be needing any of those things for a while. A little flame of confidence sprung to life, glowing brightly. His Jemma knew what she wanted, and he badly wanted to give it to her. “You’ll have to show me other scenes I need to know,” he said.

Jemma’s hand fell away and her face lit up. “Let’s start now, you can read my favorite scenes while I…would you like for me to ride you or suck you off?”

His thoughts scattered. “Words?” he managed. Fitz crashed onto his back since both those things would require her to have access.

She pressed the Tessa Dare one into his hands, open to a dog-eared page, and straddled him. “You’re right,” she told him. “I should keep my mouth free at the moment.”

He was right?

Everything was right. A condom from the bedside table and they were in business.

Fitz cupped one tit as Jemma sank onto his cock, her noises of pleasure making his own need burn brighter.

The words he managed to read didn’t matter, just that they brought him and Jemma closer.

Romance novels should always lead to such happily ever afters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments feed the muse! (And the muse is busy and hungry! One novel-length fic, one novella, and a bunch of one-shots coming at you this fall!) <3 <3 <3


End file.
